Unión
by shidori
Summary: ¡Alerta!Este fanfic contiene SPOILERS del capítulo final de Hellsing, este fanfic es en torno a AXI.¿Cuál será el destino que os aguardará a ambos?


Antes de que leas te les informo que está historia tiene spoilers del final de Hellsing que podrían arruinarles la trama si aún no terminan de leer el manga, por eso por favor si aún no lees el final no leas este fanfic ...en caso contrario ya queda bajo tu responsabilidad el haberlo leído a pesar de mi advertencia xD. Este es un fanfic corto, espero les sea de su gusto aunque al final no me gusto el resultado U.U esperaba concretar está historia de mejor manera, pero mi estilo de narración es muy pobre para mi gusto lol

**Unión**

Entonces él bebió la sangre que brotaba del dedo de Integra, saboreo un dulce sabor de su virginal sangre… luego de 30 años sin beber sangre este se había atrevido a beber sin autorización la sangre de la mujer que amaba ,su ama.

Su sed no se alargo por más tiempo ni años, la espera no había sido envana. Por fin podían estar juntos después de una larga espera que los había forzado el destino a manos del enemigo reparándolos al final de la batalla. Pero ella espero y espero días, noches y años hasta que las esperanzas se fueron apagando y su rostro se fue envejeciendo sin perder esa belleza con la que nació.

Él había regresado a casa con la mujer que amaba, frente a frente, débil y sin ser más un gran rey no-muerto como lo fue antes; ahora era un solo ser que podía amar y dar amor. La inmortalidad era un mito y su falsa mascara de monstruo se había caído desde que la llamo condesa, él por fin había dejado mostrar sus intenciones hacia su ama ahora condesa o mujer.

"Bienvenido a casa, conde" dijo ella como una buena mujer que espero a su marido hasta que las balas se acaben y los ríos de sangre dejaran de correr para volver a donde pertenece, a ella.

"Ya estoy en casa, condesa" dijo él sabiendo que ella lo había esperado por largo tiempo, sintió su miedo y lo desvaneció como las olas a las palabras de arena, no necesitas seguir esperando sin decir dijo; estoy aquí por ti y estaré siempre a tu lado mi condesa por que eres y serás la razón por que sigo aquí.

No necesitaban palabras, ellos sabían lo que sentían uno al otro. Ella sabía cuanto la amaba el conde como el conde sabía cuanto lo amaba su condesa, en aquel momento de encuentro Seras supo que era momento de retirarse.

Una vez solos Alucard estiro sus brazos y con sus manos sujeto la muñeca de Integra de la cual lo alimentaba, la atrajo hacia él haciendo que esta se arrodillará para estar frente a frente. Él puso su dedo anular en su boca y aspiro la sangre que brotaba de este con dulzura. Sin saciar su sed de ella aun este la miro decidido a los ojos, sabía el significado de que ella lo alimentara de la sangre de su dedo anular derecho; pero aun faltaba una respuesta a lo que deseaba, quería todo.

-Entonces mi condesa-sonrió- me has estado esperando todo este tiempo

-No hay nadie durmiendo a mi lado, conde-sonrió de igual forma-puedes revisar bajo las sábanas si tienes aun tus dudas.

Alucard la beso por primera vez, atrajo su cuerpo al de él con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura hasta quedar completamente juntos en el suelo cuerpo a cuerpo. La beso delicadamente conteniendo su pasión guardada por años para darle un delicado beso a la mujer que amaba, ella respondió de igual forma como una mujer inexperta que era.

_**Llenándonos de dulzura.  
¿Alguien sabe que nos depara el camino  
Que estamos a punto de realizar?  
Pero te aseguro solo una cosa; estas segura conmigo.**_

_**Puedo caminar todo el camino,  
Porque estamos juntos... ahora y por siempre.  
En mi corazón, existe ese sentimiento por ti que nunca cambiara.  
Es todo tuyo.  
El primero y único  
"Te amo."**_

-Y Drácula por fin puso sonreír –dijo Integra cuando separaron sus bocas.

Él sonrió de verdad, desde lo profundo de su corazón muerto, desde lo más dentro de su única alma por primera vez sintió que podía mirar la luna con verdadera pasión. Se había vuelto a enamorar, la espero y lucho tanto para esto que no pudo contener sus sentimientos encontrados a pesar de no ser más humano durante siglos aunque ahora era más humano, alguien que siento amor, pasión, voluntad, deseo y miedo era humano. Ella lo había feliz, era la mujer que tanto había buscado, era a la que amaba y daría su existencia por la eternidad.

_**No olvides nuestros votos.  
Eres la persona más preciosa del mundo.  
Ahora, trabajemos juntos para cumplir nuestros deseos, uno por uno.**_

_**Puedo caminar todo el camino,  
Porque estamos juntos... ahora y por siempre.  
En mi corazón, existe ese sentimiento por ti que nunca cambiara.  
Es todo tuyo.  
El primero y único  
"Te amo."**_

-Gracias Integra Hellsing-respondió Alucard para luego volverla a besar-"_gracias por existir"_

Aquella noche ninguno durmió, ambos por primera vez exploraron y admiraron la belleza de sus cuerpos. ÉL sujeto con sus manos su rostro para admirar su belleza y evitar que su boca huyera de la suya ante el beso apasionado y menos delicado que pensaba darle esta y las siguientes noches que vendrían.

_**Te envolveré con todo mi amor  
Quiero protegerte  
Para que nunca más ninguna tristeza te haga daño  
Quiero protegerte**_

Su delicado cuerpo desnudo se estremeció bajo el suyo, era la primera vez que experimentaba sensaciones tan intensas como estas llenas de placer y pasión. Alucard la acaricio y abrazo con ese instinto protector y posesivo hacia su cuerpo, la sintió temblar contra su cuerpo. Integra sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo y sus caricias cada vez más atrevidas, su cuerpo quedo completamente bajo el suyo sometido a su lujuria que era saciada con su cuerpo virgen, él la amo con intensidad aquella noche. No sólo ella se entrego a él sino él se hizo suyo par siempre, era ahora su mujer y de nadie más.

_**Aprendí la suavidad de tus labios cuando te bese.  
...nunca olvidare.  
No importa cuan lejos uno del otro estemos,  
Nunca dejare ir este amor por ti.**_

_**Compartimos y perseguimos un sueño,  
Y caminamos juntos en todo el camino.  
"Solo dejare irlo."**_

_**¿Recuerdas el día?  
¿Qué te hice llorar con esa frase tonta?  
Con tu cabeza baja, sostenías tus lágrimas**_

_**...Lo sigo recordando todo.  
No importa cuan lejos uno del otro estemos,  
Nunca dejare ir este amor por ti.  
Si pudiese convertir estos sentimientos en copos de nieve  
Podrías verlos y sentirlos ahora, estés donde estés.  
Deseo amarte ahora y siempre**_**.**

Había pasado cuarenta años desde aquella vez, ella había muerto y él no dejo de amarla jamás. Aun recordaba la primera vez que tocaron, como temblaba bajo su cuerpo, los gritos de amargura y sus órdenes, pero ante todo su hermoso ser.

Los años que estuvieron juntos fueron los mejores que había vivido en toda su existencia, eran sus más grandes tesoros que guardaba celosamente en lo más profundo de su ser. La criatura que tanto había amado yacía frente a él, bajo tierra sin respirar. Habían pasado quince años desde que ella falleció, todo había cambiado desde que ella se fue. Hellsing era manejado por el nieto de Lord Penwood, ella lo había entrenado bien y ahora se había convertido en un gran líder con ayuda también de Seras Victoria que seguía en la organización.

Alucard acomodo una rosa roja frente a su tumba, se sentó en el suelo frente a ella. Hablo pausadamente contándole todo lo que habían vivido, sonrió recordando las cosas graciosas que vivieron y el como la asustaba cuando era niña por las noches cuando aparecía en su oficina desde los rincones más oscuros y ella lo miraba con sus ojos completamente abierto ahogando el grito.

Le conto lo que sintió la primera vez que hicieron el amor, se sintió en la gloria aquella vez le dijo. Un momento creyó no ser digno de ella, que no tenía derecho a tanto como esta mujer tan valiosa que lo había aceptado y esperado durante años.

Alucard bajo la cabeza ocultándola entre sus piernas, sintió dolor el tan sólo hecho de pensar perderla de verdad. Ella era su peor miedo, jamás había sentido tanto miedo desde que tuvieron que fingir la muerte de Integra, la tan sola idea lo asustaba y no dejaba dormir al pinto de apretar tanto a Integra contra su cuerpo con miedo de perderla que al final ella no podía conciliar el sueño por su fuerte abrazo abusivo contra su frágil cuerpo.

Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules de una apariencia de 22 años estaba sentada sobre una escultura de un ángel del nicho tras Alucard, lo miraba conmovida.

Ella bajo rápidamente de ella para estar en un solo instante a lado de Alucard.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí, Alucard?- pregunto

-Unas dos horas, creo- levanto la mirada para verla fijamente-no es fácil creer que hayas muerto Integra.

-Jajaja Alucard- se sentó a su lado-no fue fácil fingir mi muerte para poder irnos sin que nadie nos persiga y podamos vivir tranquilos.

-Lo sé-volteo hacia ella-no quiero perderte-la beso dulcemente-pero esta tumba representa mi peor miedo.

-No deberías exponerte así, Alucard-miro a su alrededor- recuerda que estamos aquí para visitar a Seras nada más.

-Lo sé, condesa-sonrió levantándose-pero como podía venir a Londres sin visitar la tumba de la mujer que amo-extendió su brazo para darle su mano a Integra y esta la toma levantándose.

-Hoy estas muy emotivo, conde- se alejo de él desapareciendo en un gran rayo en el cielo.

Alucard la siguio desapareciendo al igual que Integra en el firmamento de la noche, pronto tendrían que volver a Transilvania, a casa.

--------------------------------------------------

Las frases que use en este fanfic son ajenas a mi autoría, pertenecen a las letras de algunas canciones de Gackt.


End file.
